Link's Quest to Find Zelda: Rescue from the Realm
by TempleMaster17
Summary: This is the second trilogy of Link's Quest to Find Zelda. If for some reason you read it, leave a review. And if you do that, never mind the grammar, this was written years ago.
1. The Trek Through Damon's Realm

OK! Here it is! Part one in the second trilogy of Link's Quest to Find Zelda; part four  
in the big picture. If you haven't read the first trilogy yet, this will make very little sense,   
so please read "Link's Quest to Find Zelda" before you read this. If you have already   
read the first trilogy, then please continue : )  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or any other copyrighted thing I use that I obviously   
wouldn't own. I do, however, own the world of Mekinelle and all of the realms therein,   
so if you wanna use em, ask first please!~  
  
  
Part four: The Trek Through Damon's Realm  
  
  
Link dashed over to the tree, grateful that he had trusted his instincts. The note said:  
  
"Link:  
I am being held captive by Jutaur in the very heart of Damon's Realm. He knows of  
your coming, and will be sending all of his evil minions to stop you. Have your sword  
at the ready, and hurry!!  
  
-Zelda"  
  
Having notes in the magic was one thing, but how did Zelda get the notes outside of  
Damon's realm? He pondered this as he walked, heeding the note's advice to have  
his sword ready. He also held the small crystal that contained the spirit of Din in his  
left hand, ready to unleash her firey wrath if he became surrounded.  
  
As he walked, the Hero of Time became aware of something behind him. He turned  
to look, but there was nothing there. Link continued to walk, a shiver going up his spine.  
  
He pressed on, but could not shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
What had seemed like just a shiver at first began to take form just behind Link, and as he  
turned around he was face-to-face with a spirit. He did not need to ask to know that it  
meant him harm. But how could he overcome it?  
  
The thing was not much taller than he was. It stood erect on two legs, and several long   
tentacles protruded from its sides. Its face was another matter altogether. It had seven  
red, searching eyes, forming a ring around its ugly head. It lacked a nose, but more than  
made up for it with its large mouth and massive jaws. Row after row of deadly sharp  
teeth were bared at Link, and the spiritbeast took a step forward.   
  
As Link took a step or two back, he bumped into something. It felt solid...or did it? He  
turned around only to find another spirit, identical to the first, baring down behind him.   
About seven feet between the two spirits, Link noted.  
  
He held his sword slightly behind him and to the right. The area around him darkened;  
the energy being sucked into the blade. It glowed a menacing blue, followed by an even  
more dangerous orange. The two demons stopped momentarily, awed by the mystical  
glowing blade with magical energy coursing through its very core. That momentary  
pause secured their doom.  
  
Link spun around, curving the blade in a wide arc around him. The energy spilled out of  
the sword in immense waves; waves that would shake an evildoer's soul to merely look  
upon. These two unfortunates were swept out of existence before another thought  
entered their demonic minds.  
  
Grim satisfaction was evident upon Link's face, and he continued down the road at a  
brisk trot.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Ahead of Link lay a deep canyon. Behind him lay countless miles of forsaken road, and  
equally countless battles that had taken place upon it; all of them to challenge the  
oncoming hero. Link scanned the area for anything that might aid his crossing, but there  
was nothing to be found. Suddenly he noticed a sign across the canyon which read:  
"DAMON'S REALM BEGINS HERE"  
and in a barely legible scrawl beneath that:  
"NO TRESPASSING!!!!!!"  
  
To Link, the sign was inviting him to trespass. He pulled out his longshot and grappled  
to the opposite side within seconds. 'I sure am glad Zelda let me keep all these weapons  
and tools,' he sighed inwardly, then gave a start. Had she known he would be needing  
them again?  
  
He brushed that out of his mind. There would be time for questions later; for now, he  
had to press on. As he walked, Link started to let his mind wander; something to be  
ashamed of for a hero. He thought about how far it was to the heart of Damon's Realm;  
he thought about zll the notes Zelda had left for him and their pleas of despiration. He  
wondered what the heck a little black thing was doing plumetting out of the sky...straight  
towards him!  
  
He hurriedly drew his sword and jumped out of the way, inwardly berating himself  
furiously. This was no massive white bird, though, and it pulled easily out of the dive- it  
was actually more of a freefall- and faced Link, darting here and there like a piece of dust  
on the changing wind...only about twenty times faster.  
  
Link's eyes could barely follow the creature; it was merely a black streak in the air. 'This  
calls for a general direction weapon,' Link told himself; then wondered where he came up  
with that kind of a name. Quickly pushing it out of his mind he drew his bow, nocked an  
arrow, and magically set fire to the stone tip. He drew the string and fired it at the  
ground directly in front of the whizzing enemy's path. Fire leaped up three and a half feet  
in the air, lasting mere seconds.  
  
Those seconds were enough for the thing to fly throughgt the fire twice before it realized  
it had changed from a black streak to a glowing orange one. The beast screamed. Link  
was startled to note how human a scream it was. Then the beast spoke; spoke to itself,  
but speak it did. "Fire. Fly faster. Fire go out when you fly fast." With that in mind it  
flew in even faster circles around Link.  
  
But this was magical fire, created to use on enemies. It knew not the bouds of normal  
fire. These enchanted flames would not subside until their purpose was fulfilled: to end  
the life of whatever evildoer they had been wreaked upon. Any attempt to put them out  
was futile; the flames themselves were known to mock whoever was trying to quench  
them by burning hotter and brighter upon each attempt.   
  
Link had seen it all before. With eyes and heart hardened from many a battle, he jumped  
over the small thing and moved on, leaving it alone to die.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
It had been two days and one night since he had entered Damon's Realm. It was the  
beginning of the second night, and Link had just set up camp. He drank a little of his  
water and ate a few bites of beef.  
  
Hot tears suddenly stung his eyes; he had all but forgotten what it was like to cry. After  
all, he hadn't really cried in seven years. This wave of homesickness was too much for  
him, though, the beef bringing up the thought of cows, and the cows in turn bringing up  
the thought of Malon. Not that he thought Malon was a cow, he hurriedly assured  
himself. It was just that she worked with them so much....  
  
'Not gonna get any sleep tonight,' he told himself. He began taking down his small camp,  
and when he had everything packed he set off down the road once more, the cool night  
air flowing gently around him.  
  
Suddenly a figure clad in all black appeared, blocking the road ahead. In the pale  
moonlight Link could see him draw a jet black sword...followed by a second one,  
identical to the first. The black warrior was tall; a good two feet taller than Link was.   
His black armor glinted maliciously in the soft light. He wore a dull black helmet that  
did not reflect the light, and Link struggled to see it. It had a black horn on either side,  
with a black plume that ran the length of his helmet on top; resembling a mowhawk.   
Slowly, ever so slowly, the dark nemisis advanced.  
  
Suddenly it dashed forward, steel clanging loudly upon opposing steel. Link was hard  
pressed to block both swords, but somehow he managed. On and on the two battled,  
neither appearing to have the upper hand. The two were so skilled, so finely tuned at the  
art of swordfighting, that everything was instinct. As Link was doing a backflip to avoid  
one deadly stroke he was twisting sideways to dodge the other. As the dark warrior held  
back for a moment Link struck.  
  
Those dual swords were up in an instant, shaped like an "X," holding Link's sword  
between them. Link took the pause in the battle as an opportunity to kick his opponent in  
the shin. Furious, the mysterious stalker whirled into action. Link was pushed back by  
the sudden onslaught, back and even further back, until....  
  
Link paused, for just a moment, to look behind him. As he did, a sharp pain went  
through his stomach, and a black sword entered his peripheral vision. Startled, he turned  
around, shocked at the notion that he had a sword protruding from his somach and back.   
With a knowing smile, Link slumped to his knees...and fell on his side.......  
  
And died.  
  
~change of perspective here~  
  
The black warrior turned on his heel, leaving the sword in his enemy. As he walked  
away, a strange pink light behind him hinted that something was wrong. Yes, some-  
thing was very wrong....  
  
  
*~~* THE END OF PART FOUR *~~*  
  
Coming up in Part Five: " 'Now, Zelda...your Hero of Time lies dead on my road. Will  
you still defy me?' Jutaur inquired. 'He is not dead. Your overconfidence will be your  
downfall. He will not die so easily.' " 


	2. The First Encounter

Here it is! The chapter that will relieve you from the worst cliff-hanger in the whole series! Link's Quest to Find Zelda: Rescue from the Realm- Part Five. Please review, and stick around for the final chapter and epilogue!!!! OK! No more waiting! Heeeere we go! [A/N: My sis just got a pen name...shes sooo excited...so read her fic too, pleez...her pen name is (: Goddess of the Smileys :) ]  
  
  
Part Five: The First Encounter  
  
  
Zelda sat in silence, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt Link's life slip away, fading  
out into nothingness.  
  
Jutaur walked in just then, a triumphant look on his face. He was a young man of  
average height, but glamorously dressed to the point of silliness. Underneath his golden  
sheet armor- which he obsessed over and wore day and night- pompous sleeves billowed  
out, giving his arms a look that rather resembled a balloon. He had black hair that  
covered all of his head and most of his face, only subsiding for his nose, mouth, and eyes.   
Those evil yellow eyes.  
  
"You felt it too, I see," he commented, torn between mocking the princess and  
comforting her.  
  
"As if you really care. You got your gloating in, now leave me alone."  
  
The words stung the would-be tyrant like a punch in the nose. It was obvious he was in  
love with the young princess, and try as he might he could never completely hide it. His  
sadness at the remark quickly turned to rage. "Now, Zelda...your Hero of Time lies dead  
on my road. Will you still defy me?" Jutaur inquired.  
  
"He is not dead. Your overconfidence will be your downfall. He will not die so easily."  
  
"Face it. My minion just put a sword through his stomach, and you think he's still alive?   
I admire your confidence, princess, but that is somewhat ridiculous."  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
The dark warrior turned around to find his enemy standing up, pulling the sword out of  
his chest. A pink fairy sealed the wound as if it had never been there at all. He saw his  
foe's icy eyes ignite with rage, and as he did knew escape would be utterly impossible.  
  
~perspective changes here~  
  
Link felt as if nothing had ever happened. He pulled the sword out of his stomach; as if it  
were and everyday occurrence and a mild hinderance; all the while staring his opponent  
in the face. He did not need to see his enemy's eyes to know that fear was written all over  
them. So deep was the dark enemy's fear that he failed to see his own sword, spinning at  
him on a crash-course with his neck. He was too busy staring into those cold, ice-blue  
eyes...he wondered how anyone's eyes could be so cold....  
  
And then the sword made contact.  
  
Not a sound was made as the razor-sharp blade sliced easily through armor and flesh  
alike. Link didn't stop to see the rest, but rather contented himself with pressing on down  
the road towards his goal. As he went, he put his sword behind him and slightly to the right, letting it draw the energy from its surroundings. If he allowed it to draw energy all the way from here to the stronghold of Jutaur...he could decimate the entire compound in one fell swoop....  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
"MY LORD!" cried a voice. "SOMEONE APPROACHES!"  
  
"Imposible. What does it look like?"  
  
"That's just it. We can't see whoever it is. Shadow precedes and follows him, all the way from about ten miles east of the canyon."  
  
"Send out my entire guard to kill it! It must be Link!"  
  
"Th-the ent-t-t-ti-tire g-g-guard...my lord?"  
  
"YES! NOT A MAN REMAINING IN HERE! HOW MUCH CAN ONE MAN DO?!"  
  
"Yes, lord," the servent wailed as he rang a huge gong ten times.  
  
At the tenth sounding of the gong, Zelda watched as hundreds...no, thousands! rushed towards Link. She couldn't believe how many of them there were. The ground of the compound was packed, and Jutaur's guards surged forward. She could not see a way out for her long-time friend.  
  
Suddenly there was a tremendous flash of white light, temporarily blinding Zelda. When she could see again she almost fainted. Every last guard now lay dead. There was no blood to be seen anywhere, nor was their ground. The ground was so littered with dead guards that as Zelda watched Link approach the doors, she never once saw his foot touch the dirt.  
  
Jutaur DID faint. He came around just as quickly, however, and howled with rage. He grabbed Zelda by the arm and dragged her to the very heart of his fort. He opened a trap door and threw Zelda in, following after she had landed. He stomped his foot hard on a raised tile, and the hidden basement lit up.  
  
Zelda gasped. They were in the center of a maze, as near as she could tell; a very, VERY large maze.  
  
Jutaur stomped on another upraised tile, and by some magic lost long ago, the floor above became transparent. "We can see him, but he cannot see us," Jutaur grinned. "Then, once he is on one of those little red opaque squares, I press another botton and down he goes! Once he lands, the lights will go out. He'll be hard put to find us," he laughed.  
  
'Good,' Zelda thought. 'The darkeness will help. I can make a light to guide Link...'  
  
"Aaah look! He is on a red square right...about...NOW!" With that Jutaur slammed yet another upraised tile, and Link fell into the giant labrynth. There was a barely audible thud, and then the lights went out.  
  
"ZELDAAA!" She heard Link call, and answered with a brief flash of light magic; easy work for a sage.  
  
~Perspective changes here~  
  
Link saw a brief flash of light in the heart of the maze he had just fallen into. He marked the spot in his mind and dashed towards it, but soon got lost in the infernal darkness. He pulled out his bow, nocked an arrow, and used what magic he had learned to make the tip shine with a bright light. He shot it up at the ceiling, giving him enough light for the moment to get his bearings straight. He took a left...dead end. He turned around and took a right, then another right, then a left again. This kept up for a while until there was another flash of light. It lasted for a good ten seconds this time, though, and Link used thos ten seconds to make huge progress. He kept the direction in mind, and pulled out his trusty old megaton hammer. He decided to give the walls an introduction to it.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! CRRRRUUNCH! BOOOM!!!!! On the fifth hit, the wall crumbled, leaving a passage just big enough for Link to sqeeze through. No sooner had he gotten through than he was smacking the next wall with all his might. This one took seven tries, but at least there was a bigger hole this time. He shot another light arrow at the ceiling, got an answering light from Zelda, and hacked down the next wall. He estimated about ten walls between him and the princess. That was fifty more smacks with the hammer at best, about eighty at worst, and the young hero was already starting to feel the fatigue in his arms. Another barrage of hits; another wall down. Nine more on the next one and Link was able to crawl through. He fired another light arrow. There was no answering flash this time, but Link knew that he was headed in the right direction. Suddenly there was an almost blinding burst of light...but it didn't go away. The whole place was lit up. Finding new strength in the light as if it was a hardy meal, he smashed a hole in the next wall in four hits. The next one he decided a rest was in order, and pulled out a bomb. Setting light to the fuse with a fire arrow, he ran around the corner and waited. There was a loud BOOM and Link rounded the corner again. The light was still there. He put a hole in yet another wall, and then another. Four more, by his estimation. Taking heart in this notion he had the next wall down and was hacking at another before he knew it. It too, was no match for the ancient hammer. Two more. This wall took eleven hits, but it did give way eventually. Summoning the strength for a final series of blows, Link swung the hammer once. Twice. Three times. Four times. A fifth and sixth time. A seventh time. Eight times. Nine. Ten. An eleventh and twelfth time. Finally he put a small hole through. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. On the twenty-third swing he burst through, only to find another wall standing in front of him The light went out. Then there was another brief flash, from the room directly in front of him. He circled it, finding no point of entry. He tightened his golden gauntlets, summoned the very last ounce of strength he posessed, pulled the hammer back, and swung one mighty blow. The entire wall flew inward two feet. He gaped at the scene before him. Jutaur gaped back, equally surprised. Zelda rushed forward to give her friend a hug.  
  
He collapsed from fatigue in her arms.  
  
  
*~~* THE END OF PART FIVE *~~*  
  
[A/N: PLEEEEASE stay tuned for the final chapter and epilogue!!!!]  
  
Coming up in Part Six: "Link drew his sword and got out his shield. Across from him Jutaur stood, holding the huge battle axe in both hands. 'Let the battle commence!' " 


	3. The Sound of Death

I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND! Seeing as I am the author, I am allowed to do that! Instead of this being the end of the series, it will be the end of the second trilogy, and a third trilogy is yet to come! You lucky dogs you! lol im j/p wit ya ppl...but I really am making a trilogy of trilogies! OK! No more waiting! Plunge yourselves into the depths of this fic...but you'll have to be patient, cuz the cliffhanger is kind of intense! heh...heh...heh...ok enough of my stupid balbbering......PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
Part Six: The Sound of Death  
  
  
Zelda held the unconscious hero in her arms, not knowing whether to laugh with joy or cry in panic. What came out was a mixture of both; her face twisting as if to sob, while laughing at the same time. "You won't...you won't kill him...like this?"  
  
"No, princess, of course not! I have more honor than that, you know. He got this far, he at least deserves a fair fight!"  
  
This seemed to relieve Zelda somewhat, but she had seen what Jutaur called a 'fair fight.' Snipers on the roof with bows, spectators with hidden throwing knives, etc. But now all the guard was dead. This would really have to be a fair fight after all. She smiled briefly, and gently laid Link down on the floor.   
  
She put her hands palms-down over his eyes, closing her own, and focused on the fatigue that was on the brink of destroying the young hero. She slowly began to absorb it. When she had taken as much as she could from Link, she opened her eyes and removed her hands from his face. Zelda slowly stood up, hardly able to do so from all the tiredness she had absorbed from her friend.  
  
After ten minutes of waiting, she saw Link's eyes flutter open. They closed just as quickly, but at least they had opened. "Link?" She ventured.  
  
He groaned, then opened his eyes again. They stayed open this time, and he saw her clearly for the first time. "I did it," he smirked, "I finally found you. And now here I am layin' down on the job."  
  
Zelda tried to laugh at the joke, but her laughter was just as forced as the joke had been. "Where can we take him to rest?" she asked Jutaur.  
  
"Follow me." He pressed another upraised tile and a ladder dropped down. Jutaur went up first, and the Zelda, helpng Link as she went. When they were all on the ground floor, Jutaur led them throguh some narrow corridors to the prison area. It wasn't much; just a pillow and a small bed, but it was obvious Link was grateful all the same. He layed down, and no sooner had his head hit the pilliow than he fell asleep.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Link woke up in utter darkness. He faintly remembered a ladder...then a long walk...and from then on everything was blank. There was a reason he was here...what was it? Why WAS he here? This definitely wasn't hyrule. 'Zelda!!' As soon as that thought hit him everything came flooding back...bashing walls...seeing Zelda and Jutaur...climbing the ladder from the basement...and then falling asleep. How long had he been in here? Just then he heard footsteps from further down the corridor. A moment later Zelda came into view.  
  
"You're awake! I was so worried. You've been asleep for three and a half days!"  
  
"Three and a half?" Link asked groggily  
  
"Yes. You should eat."  
  
As soon as she spoke the word 'eat' Link bacame aware of a ravenous hunger gripping him. "You have food with you?"  
  
"Yes," Zelda told him as she produced a few small bottles, similar to the ones he had used on his journey.  
  
Link took it gratefully and extracted a piece of beef. That was all he had been eating, and had grown quite sick of it. Now, though, food was food. He took huge bites and nearly choked many times from not chewing his food enough before swallowing. As he slowly filled his stomach, however, he began to slow down and eat at a more reasonable pace.  
  
If Zelda was disgusted by the way Link was eating, it was masked perfectly by her relief that he was alive and had an apetite. She occasionally made him stop and take a drink of water, and sometimes an herbal tea that she told him would help replace any muscle tissue his body had digested from lack of food.  
  
After about an hour, Link finally gave the magical bottles back to Zelda and lay back on his pillow. He felt very refreshed, but still not ready for battle. His arms still ached from smashing the walls of the labrynth down with his hammer. He asked Zelda if she could help, but she was still tired from the fatigue that she took from Link once he had found her.  
  
"You just need to rest for a couple more days," she informed him.  
  
"Well I certainly am not tired...so what have you been doing these past years? Your father was so worried when you disappeared. Everyone thinks you're dead, you know."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes. Only a few knew you weren't...but none of those few could say where you were, either, so they were ignored when they tried to talk some sense into the people. They would not even listen to their King, or the Hero of Time. Even some of the Sages began to doubt that you lived. Before I set off only Darunia, Saria, and Rauru believed you could be found, and even Darunia looked unsure."  
  
"The Sages? This is worse that I thought. I must go back, but...."  
  
"I know. You still feel an obligation to the people here."  
  
"Yes.... We will just have to wait and see...maybe everything will work out."  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
Two days had passed since Link woke from his long sleep, and the pain in his arms was nearly gone. He and Zelda had shared every meal together, talking about what had happened in Hyrule since Zelda had left, and what she had done in this world while she was gone. Once Link had asked Zelda why she had to leave. She didn't reply, but rather broke down crying. He decided never to ask her that again.  
  
Jutaur was getting impatient. He wanted battle, and he wanted it now. The only thing that stopped him from forcing Link into a battle the moment he awoke was Zelda. He would not do anything that would risk losing the slightest possibility of them as a couple. Instead, he focused on polishing his armor and sharpening his battle axe.  
  
It was evening now, and Link and Zelda were having dinner. It was the same as it always was; beef and water punctuated here and there with some tea.  
  
"It was Impa," Zelda said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Impa. She was the one who forced me to leave. While you were off scouring the temples...she put ideas into my head. She told me that if I stayed in Hyrule once Ganon was imprisoned, he would use me as the key to returning to Hyrule. I didn't know how he could have done it, but I had known Impa all my life. She was wise, and she was a fellow Sage. I saw no reason for her to lie about it, so I never questioned her. But here...here they have myths about Hyrule. I read them, and every one was exactly true. One said that seven powerful beings, along with a young hero, would imprison the King of Evil. It also said that if all seven of these beings were not in the same world, the prison would weaken and eventually be broken, and the evil king would run amok once more. The night after I read that 'myth' I was captured by Jutaur's minions, and have been unable to escape back to Hyrule. Could it be that Impa is not who we thought she was?"  
  
Rage suddenly filled Link. Zelda sensed this, and suggested that he sleep. She quietly gathered everything they had used for dinner and slipped out of his cell.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Link woke up with a cold sweat covering his forehead. He felt his pillow. It, too, was soaked. He couldn't recall much of the dream he had just had, but what he could was enough. He had been back in the market, with the people up to their usual hustle and bustle. Then a few things happened that he couldn't remember, and after that Ganondorf was standing in front of him. He had drawn a blade, and swung it at Link's neck. Link found himself unable to move, and right as the blade would have made contact he woke.  
  
The pain in his arms was gone. He was back to his full strength, and the battle with Jutaur was scheduled for that very day. Later, of course; it was still very early in the morning. He tried to recall how long he had been living in this cell. It had been a week since he woke up at first...plus the three and a half that he had slept, which made about ten and a half days. He wiped his brow, turned his pillow over, and went back to sleep.  
  
"Link. Wake up, Link. You need to eat before you battle."  
  
Link opened his eyes and found Zelda waiting there, holding food. Not beef, he noted with a happy sigh. It was eggs.  
  
After a large, harty meal, Link began to prepare for the battle. He bathed, polished and sharpened his sword, checked his shield to make sure it would not give way under even the heaviest of blows. Jutaur had offered him a set of his old armor, but Link refused. Armor seemed only to work against him, slowing his movement to a crawl, giving him little agility. Agility was his strongest point- he could not remember a battle he could have won without it- and having it hampered to that degree would be disasterous.  
  
In huge contrast to Link's light tunic was Jutaur's heavy golden plate armor. A sturdy breastplate covered his chest, joined to another plate on the back by a shoulderpiece. Underneath the breastplate he wore a thin layer of chain-mail. Plates covered the front of his legs, while still more chain-mail guarded the back. His knees were also covered by the strong cloth of metal links. Plates covering the knees would have made movement next to impossible. Jutaur's arms were covered by plate aromor to just above his elbows, and from there more chain-mail ran to his wrists. On his hands the would-be tyrant wore huge steel gauntlets, with small spikes protruding from the area of his knuckles, making a single punch lethal. He wore steel plates over his heavy leather boots, with a blade sticking out of the top, making contact with the top of his foot something to be avoided. His helmet was rather plain, covering all of his head and face except for some slats to see through. More chain-mail was connected to the bottom of the helm, protecting the man's neck from being cut. To top it all off was the axe. The handle itself was as tall as a man, a huge, black crescent blade on either side; sharp enough to prick a finger at the slightest touch.  
  
They walked outside to a paved square that had somehow escaped the litter of bodies. Link drew his sword and got out his shield. Across from him Jutaur stood, holding the huge battle axe in both hands.  
  
"Let the battle commence," Jutaur roared. As quickly as his armor would allow he lumbered forward, each of his footfalls tolling the sound of.... 'What does that remind me of?' he wondered, but no sooner had he asked the silent question than the silent answer came. Each of his footfalls was tolling the sound of death.  
  
*~~* THE END OF PART SIX AND THE SECOND TRILOGY *~~*  
  
[A/N: The final trilogy will be titled "Link's Quest to Find Zelda: Out of the Frying Pan..." or if that wont fit "Link's Quest to Find Zelda: Of Peace and Chaos." Tell me via e-mail (IMANUT1717@aol.com) which you like better, or just state it in your review. Thank you for all your support so far!] 


End file.
